My Fiancée is my Babysitter?
by snoopykid
Summary: After leaving the Cullen children home alone, Esme and Carlisle come home to find the house in shambles. Deciding that enough is enough they have to get a babysitter. But who can they get to babysit a house filled with teenage vampires?
1. Final Straw

Ok ok I know what you all be thinking, "Why the hell would this person write a new story again when all of her others are not even done yet?" Well to answer that: This is a crack idea that I thought would be hilarious to write and also I don't know why. So to get this out of my system I decided to write it.

Just a few things: This is after the whole incident with Victoria so that is over with. Edward and Bella are still engaged. There is more insanity than one person can handle.

Summary: After leaving the Cullen children home alone, Esme and Carlisle come home to find the house in shambles. Deciding that enough is enough they have to get a babysitter. But who can they get to babysit a house filled with teenage vampires?

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

It was supposed to a nice and quiet weekend. Esme and Carlisle had entrusted the Cullen siblings with taking care of the house while they spent the weekend together. All Edward wanted to do is spend it with Bella, but she was not around. She said that she had too much work to get done that it would not even be worth his time coming over. So respecting her wishes, he would leave her alone for the weekend. But now the house was in shambles and chaos consumed. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

"ALICE GET BACK HERE!" Rose yelled while chasing Alice around the house.

"NO! BESIDES YOU GAVE ME THIS DRESS!" Alice yelled back dodging Rose's lunges toward her sister.

"NO! I LENT YOU THE DRESS AND YOU REDESIGNED TO FIT YOUR NEEDS!" Rose once again lunged at her sister.

That was chaos in and of itself, but things only got worse from there, "EMMETT I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY THAT IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THAT BOOK I'LL-"

"NO JASPER YOU CHEATED THEREFORE…" Emmett took the Civil War book and threw it in the toilet and tried to flush it and water started to gush out.

"NO! THAT TEARS IT!" Jasper ran to the Wii with a sludge hammer in hand.

"NO!" Emmett watched as the game system was destroyed.

Edward sighed, but now things (if possible), "GIVE ME BACK MY DRESS OR I'LL…KILL EDWARD'S PINAO!"

"WHAT?" Edward yelled now running to the sight of the piano in question.

There he found Rose with a chain saw in hand and Alice standing there looking smug. There were crashes and bangs in the other room.

"Please what does Edward's piano have to do with…" Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped and turned back to Edward, "You wouldn't."

He knew what he would do if Rose destroyed his piano, "Give her the damn dress." He all but snarled.

Alice looked at him then back at Rose, "You both are bluffing." For once she was betting against herself.

"Give me the damn dress now." Rose said.

"Give it to her Alice." Edward warned.

"Over my dead body." She said. The chain saw was started and Edward's piano became woodchips.

"NO!" Edward yelled than ran upstairs and started to destroy Alice's wardrobe. He threw her close out the window before Alice could do anything and then he ran to get the gasoline then back into her and Jasper's room.

"Wait Edward don't!" She yelled. Emmett and Jasper ran into the room just as Edward said, "Too late." He dumped the gas and then lit a match.

"NOOOOOO!" Alice yelled that Jasper had to hold her back so she didn't jump out the window as the clothes ignited.

"Dude." Emmett whispered.

"That was harsh Edward." Rose said as they watched Alice sob.

"And destroying my piano wasn't?" He threw back venomously.

There was a big argument and Alice pounced on Edward causing him to fly through the front door and they started rolling on the ground. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were thrown into the mix trying to pry Alice off of Edward. More destruction occurred that no one noticed Esme and Carlisle coming up the driveway.

When Esme saw the house she flipped, "MY HOUSE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone froze as Carlisle and Esme glared at the 'children'. They through each other glances as Esme continued to yell, "YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW FOR ALL OF YOU! I AM SO SICK OF COMING HOME TO FIND THE HOUSE HALF DEMOLISHED! THIS ENDS NOW! OBVIOUSLY YOU SPOILED ROTTEN BRATS CANNOT BE TRUSTED TO BE BY YOURSELVES!"

Once she was done no one moved until Emmett said, "Well look at the time. It's time to hunt. I am starved. Who wants to come?"

There was murmurs and before Carlisle could stop them they ran like the cowards they were.

Esme and Carlisle sighed and turned back to the pitiful looking house. Esme started to sob and Carlisle comforted her, "It's ok."

"No it's not. If they are not going to act their proper ages then I suggest we treat them like the 'kids' they are." Esme said, "I mean I would trust Edward but it seems like he is just as irresponsible as the rest of them."

"I know. I saw the tapes." Carlisle sighed.

They started to clean and being vampires in a matter of two hours the house was done and back to normal. Sitting in front of the computer they started to look at some babysitter sights trying to find a babysitter for their 'babies'. Of course they had to focus their minds just in case Edward was in mind reading distance and Alice was looking into the future.

"You know I just thought of something." Carlisle said as Esme clicked on a new sight.

"What?" Esme asked.

"We can't get a babysitter."

"Why?"

Carlisle sighed, "Because I am sure that the Volturi do not want another human knowing that we are vampires and I am sure that the poor human that we hire is going to have nightmares because of Emmett or Alice."

She thought for a moment, "Yea so true." Carlisle got up and started to walk out when, something caught her eye, "Hey Carlisle?"

"Yes." He asked turning back around.

"Is this for real?" she asked.

He looked over her shoulder. The website was for the top rated babysitters across the country. And in the high top five babysitters was, "Well I'll be god damned." He said reading the name.

Getting up they made their way to a certain someone's house.


	2. You In?

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

Bella had wished she could have spent the weekend with Edward; but she really couldn't. She had to babysit. It's not that she did not want too because that is what she did in Phoenix on a few occasions and she enjoyed the kids, but she needed to re-save up money since she blew all of her college fund that she was never going to use on motorcycle parts. She had wanted to give Edward a present.

Edward had just gotten her a car as a pre-wedding gift since her old truck broke down and even Rosalie couldn't even repair it. She had totally resented Edward for it at first. In fact she hated receiving gifts all together because she could not get anything extravagant to begin with. But she felt that she needed to give him something in return. She had gone through a list in her head as to what to give her 109 year old vampire boyfriend, but came up with nothing…so far.

She just had to think of something, but it wasn't worth thinking about if she did not have the money to get something for him. So instead she had to keep the decision away from Alice to try babysitting again. It all started back at Newton's store and Mike had a date with Jessica, but at the time Mrs. Newton had made plans so no one was going to be home to watch his sister. Mike had not hung out with Jessica in awhile and they were planning to see a movie. So seeing her opportunity she told them about her past babysitting experiences and with much convincing that it would not be a problem they gave her the job. Since then some of the parents in Forks had her babysitting.

"Hey Belwa," sighing she turned her head to see the new little one she was watching…Ethan Reynolds.

Ethan was four years old and his mother just dropped him off at her house. Their house was undergoing some remolding and she did not want the boy around the new construction area so she had asked Bella the week before if it would be ok to bring him to her house instead, and of course with Charlie out fishing for the weekend it was not a problem at all.

"Hey Ethan what's up?" She asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Can I eat my snack and watch a movie?" He asked her shyly.

Bella laughed, "Yea sure. What did you want to watch?" She had only met the kid previously and he had taken a liking to her.

He thought and it took all she had not to laugh as he pretended to put on his 'thinking hat', "Ice Age!"

Laughing she got his snack and went to the living room to set the movie up. But before she could the door rang, "I wonder who could that be." She wondered out loud.

"Maybe it Santa." The boy smiled walking with her to the door wanting to help answer it.

Bella smiled and opened and was surprised to see, "Carlisle…Esme?"

"You not Santa." The boy said disappointed and went to sit on the couch.

"Hey honey we are sorry that we didn't call. Can we come in?" Esme asked.

Shaking her head Bella responded, "Yea sure. I'm sorry. Come in."

Leading them into the room Ethan was sitting patiently and that is when Carlisle said, "If your busy we can come back-"

"No. No its fine. Let me just get him set up and we can go into the kitchen and talk." Bella explained.

So she set the movie up, "Ethan. I have to talk with Carlisle and Esme ok."

"You not going to watch movie the movie with me?" He asked looking hurt thinking that Bella did not want to spend time with him.

"In a little bit ok, if you need anything I'll just be in the kitchen ok?" She explained gently.

He smiled, "Ok."

So once she made sure that the movie was on and working, she led the parents of her boyfriend into the kitchen, "Is everything ok?" She asked as they sat down.

"I wish dear." Esme stated. And sensing her heart rhythm picking up Carlisle back tracked and said, "Everything is fine in the sense that no one is hurt and everyone is ok…physically at least."

"Ok I am confused." Bella said relieved that no one was hurt and Edward was ok.

Esme sighed, "we are having problems that we can't seem to leave our house for a weekend and leave our 'kids' alone."

"We always come back to find the house trashed or half demolished." Carlisle stated.

Bella was even more confused, "Ok so maybe you should place Edward in charge and-"

"That is just the thing though. Edward we can't seem to be able to trust to be in charge because we come home and find him fighting with either: Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice. Like today for instance." Esme explained.

Carlisle sighed not looking at his youngest soon to be daughter, "We came home to find a bon fire that was made of fashion designer clothes, Edward's piano turned to woodchips, the Wii trashed, plumbing backed up from a five hundred page book, and the interior was a…excuse the term but a…complete hell whole."

"Oh my God." Bella said not believing a word her future parents were saying.

Esme shook her head, "Yea. It was that bad."

"So before we can give them punishments they ran off…although they will be home for school and we fully intend on punishing them, Esme thought that…" Carlisle was unsure on how to explain the next part.

"I thought that we should get them a babysitter and treat them like the babies they are acting." Esme finished.

"But that would be risking exposure and the Volturi would not like that." Bella said slowly trying to piece together what the plan was; although she did find it kind of funny that one hundred and something year old vampires needed a babysitter, but she could not believe that Edward was not as responsible as he made himself out to be.

"Well that is what I was saying and well Esme found this sight that listed the top five best babysitters in the country and well…" Carlisle started.

"And your name came up. We didn't know you babysat." Esme explained.

Before Bella could explain Ethan came into the room, "Belwa?" He looked at her and she came and knelt down in front of him, "Hey bud. Is everything ok?"

"Can I have more apple juice?" He asked holding his empty cup.

"Yea sure." She took his cup and refilled it and he went back to the movie.

"He is so cute." Esme said, "Whose is he?"

"The Reynolds. That is Ethan. He is four years old, he takes swimming lessons in the summer, he has minor seasonal allergies, he likes soccer, and his favorite movie is Ice Age." Bella explained, "His mom dropped him off this morning because they are working on a remolding on their house and she did not want him to be near it while they were working."

"Wow that is nice that you offered to watch him." Carlisle said.

"Actually Mrs. Newton was the one who passed my information to her. You see one day I overheard Mike arguing with his mom because he had a date and she made plans and his dad was not around to watch his sister so I told them I used to babysit in Phoenix and all my certs were still valid like I have CPR, First Aid, AED, and of course nearly everyone had a pool where I lived and if they didn't and they would be allowed to go swimming I took them to a pool so I also got Life Guard too. And they let me watch Mike's sister; so yea…now almost everyone who has a kid in Forks I now kind of babysit." Bella explained.

"How does Edward not know this? Why didn't you tell us this?" Esme asked.

"Well I didn't think I would be babysitting again, but after Edward got me the car as a pre-wedding gift I decided that I wanted to get him something so I took the opportunity with Mrs. Newton to try and earn extra money…" Bella gasped, "I think I know what I want to get him…" but then she was crushed, "wait no."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I just thought that if his piano was destroyed I could get him a new one, but I don't have enough money to even get him one and he probably already ordered a new one."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and smiled, "Don't worry we already have that taken care of. You see when the cowards ran away they didn't take their phones. So as we were fixing the house up we took away the phones and computers and disabled the credit cards. So we have that covered." Carlisle explained.

"Yes I am sure Alice will be gushing about it in school tomorrow." Esme smiled.

Bella internally smiled at that. But she still had to be careful and not make any decisions that would alert Alice. She was lucky that she had yet to realize the second job she took on, but of course she was Bella after all and luck never lasted long…speaking of which, "So what actually brought you here anyway? I am sure it wasn't just to tell me that I wouldn't be allowed to see Edward because he was going to be grounded or that you were actually planning on getting a babysitter for them."

"Well that is just it. When your name came up…" Carlisle trailed off and Bella noticed how they were looking at her and it clicked.

"Wait you expect me to be their babysitter?" She gasped.

"Well that is the plan. I mean it is not set and we are trying to distract Alice with other plans that do not center around you." Esme said. She was trying really hard not to think about Bella at all.

Bella was looking back and forth and seeing that they were not joking she had to ask, "You really want me to be a babysitter for my fiancé and soon to be siblings who are vampires and I am just a human?"

"Yes." They both said.

Bella got up and started to pace, "You do realize again that I am human and they are vampires. Not only that I am eighteen and they may be physically seventeen and eighteen but reality they are old enough to be my great-great grandparents right? So they would not listen to me because of that right?"

"Yes we understand that it is a crazy idea, but who else can we trust? I mean can you imagine a random human in that house dealing with Emmett and Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Bella stopped pacing and realized that he has a point…the nightmares the poor innocent sucker would have at the end of the day. Bella internally shuddered, "Ok I see your point but they will not listen. Especially Edward, they would probably laugh and just do what they want."

"Yes we understand that they may give you a hard time, but Carlisle is Coven Leader so while he is gone he could say that you are in charge and they will listen to that." Esme said gently.

"Yes I could. I do not like holding that title over their heads because I would rather be a family instead of a coven, but if that is what I have to do then so be it." Carlisle said.

"And we are willing to pay you whatever you need to get Edward a wedding gift." Esme said.

Bella looked at her, "No I can't take you money."

"Bella we insist, we know that you have done a lot for us and if you do this then you most certainly deserve something. Besides it would be for Edward right? I mean we will be happy, you will be happy, and he will be happy. It's like a…what would Emmett say…win win situation." Carlisle persuaded.

Bella just stared at them, "Did you want to see my file or anything before going an further with this?"

"Already taken of and we trust you." Esme winked pulling a folder out of her purse.

Again Bella stared and relented, "Fine I'll do it. When is the next time you guys are going out?" She pulled out her phone and went to the calendar.

"How is this coming weekend for you?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"Sounds perfect to me." Bella said. After they left, the rest of that Sunday flew by with a blur and when Ethan was picked up the only thing Bella kept thinking about was: I am going to be babysitting my fiancé…what?


	3. Bail Us Out Please

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

School the next day was miserable for the Cullen children. Anyone who took one look at their faces would know that they did not want to be messed with. But even with all that murderous looks Jasper suddenly got thoughtful, "You know maybe Bella could do something."

Rose snapped her head and glared at him, "What could Bella possibly do? Besides she is not allowed over remember? Edward may have to unintentionally re-break her heart by telling her that he is not allowed to see her outside of school." Ever since the revealing of her story to Bella some weeks prior they have actually gotten her along pretty well; although she is still not too happy with Bella's decision to become a vampire, she thinks that she could forgive her over time.

Edward looked pained as Rose mentioned that he would break her heart. Before Jasper could answer the question they saw Bella's car pull into the high school lot and parked it next to the Volvo. He turned back to his family and mouthed watch. He went to the driver's side and opened it and let the southern accent come out, "Hello Bella. How was your weekend?'

Bella looked dazed for a minute and said breathlessly, "It was good and your weekend?"

"Very…entertaining." He said and faked cough.

Bella smiled she knew what they were doing. Carlisle and Esme already gave her the heads up this morning about them going to try and convince her to come over to try and reduce their punishment.

"Entertaining my foot! It was horrible!" Alice yelled now hugging Bella, "Edward set my entire wardrobe on fire!"

Bella comforted Alice and glared at Edward, "Why did you have to do that?"

"Well Rose destroyed my piano over a stupid dress!"

"Well Alice stole my dress and made alterations without my permission!"

Bella sighed understanding what Esme and Carlisle were talking about, "So Emmett, Jasper. What did you guys do?"

"What makes you think we did anything/" Emmett asked innocently.

Bella sighed and told them, "Well Carlisle and Esme called me and told me what happened and that I am not allowed to hang out with any of you outside of school because all of you were grounded for what did they say…for a couple of decades."

The kids looked at each other and then back at Bella who had let go of Alice and were staring at them. Edward could not help but to think of how she would be a good parent…she defiantly had the scowl down pack. He decided to answer since Emmett and Jasper were kind of afraid to answer, "I think Emmett had said that Jasper was cheating so he took a Civil War book and tried to flush it down the toilet. Jasper in return smashed the Wii and they began fighting."

"Yea that sums it up nicely." Emmett finally got out.

"And I was hoping that you would come back to the house and try to sway Carlisle and Esme to reduce our sentencing." Jasper said.

Edward sighed, "Despite the fact that I would not approve under any normal circumstances, I will make an exception."

"Sorry but no." Bella responded as she began to walk to class.

"WHAT?" They yelled easily catching with her.

"Please please soon to be little sister! Help a brother out! I need my video games!" Emmett yelled that everyone gave them looks.

Alice also yelled, "I need to shop! I really need to shop! I miss my visa and master cards!"

"And my cars! I need my babies!" Rose yelled.

"I need my war books!" Jasper yelled.

"Look you guys got yourselves into this and you guys need to get yourselves out. There is nothing I can do." Bella stated and walked into the classroom and the siblings looked at each other.

"Well that really blows." Emmett stated.

"I think the worse is yet to come Em." Rose said sighing.

Edward smirked, "Actually leave it to me."

"What are you going to do?" Jasper asked shivering at the intensity of Edward's emotion.

"She won't be able to resist me." Edward stated with an evil smirk.

Edward just kept staring at Bella all day. Occasionally he would make small talk and pass notes, but he just kept right on smiling her dazzling smile. It took all of Bella's control not to melt right in front of him.

Be strong Bella, she kept thinking to herself, must be strong. Edward was amazed at her will power to resist him. Was he losing his charm? His melting power? What was so important to her that she was resisting him?

Once the end of the day came and they gathered around the cars he finally broke, "Please love. Please talk to my parents. I really need a new piano…in fact I need my music. You do not want to see me in so much pain. Please love? Don't you love me anymore?"

They gasped. They knew he hit below the belt, like way below the belt. Bella gasped and Edward sighed, "I am sorry love that was low. But please help us or we will go insane. Just come by and talk to them."

"No Edward. I will not. Do not try and dazzle me, because I am way too stubborn to even fall; for that right now. You did the crimes now you do the times. Now even if I wanted to come by I wouldn't be able to." Bella said harshly mad that he would stoop so low to even try and guilt her into helping.

"Why?" Rose asked curious and slightly proud that she wasn't falling for Edward's antics.

Bella sighed, "I have a lot of work to do."

"But you do not work at Newton's today." Edward said suspiciously.

"That's not the only job I have. Now if you will excuse me I am going to be late." Bella got into her car and sped off out of sight.

Edward just stared after her and Emmett smacked his head, "Ow! What was that for?" Edward yelled.

"That was for being an ass!" He yelled back and they started to argue all the way home.


	4. Joining the Darkside

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

The rest of the week was more or less the same. Each time they tried to get ungrounded things just went from bad to worse. Emmett tried cleaning the house, but he ended up destroying everything. Edward would try to charm Esme by playing music on the glasses, but ended up just breaking the fine china. Jasper tried to make everything all calm and serene and tried to sway Carlisle and Esme's minds but then they would always realize what he was doing and he got into even more trouble.

Alice tried to remodel the house a few times to fit Esme's style but then that only ended up in a mess and Rose tried to clean Carlisle's car but somehow becoming too OCD because there were dents and there was a small crack in the windshield that she tried to fix them that she ended making it worse due to the lack of tools.

"Bella please you have to help us." Begged Emmett, it was Friday; the last day of the school week before the vacation.

"We tried everything that they would appreciate but nothing is working." Jasper said really missing his war books.

They are trying yet again to ask Bella for help. They had figured out the previous night that if anyone would know how to get out of a jam it was Bella.

Bella sighed, "Why don't you guys do nothing?"

Edward sighed, "We can't just do nothing; it is just not in our nature. I mean how did you get Charlie to forgive you?"

"I didn't. I had to earn back his trust and follow his rules and eventually he accepted the fact I was sorry." Bella explained yet again, "And besides I never acted like that until I started going out with you remember. I told you how I used to be like in Phoenix. Me being the parent as soon as I was older enough to pull the chair over to the stove and balance the check book to pay the bills and mortgage."

"Wow." Was all Rose could say to her soon to be sister; there was defiantly more to Isabella Swan than she gave her credit for.

"Ok who cares about that? I need to shop! Carlisle and Esme only gave me enough designer clothes to fill half my closet!" Alice screeched.

"And that's bad because why?" Bella asked confused.

Alice leaned across the table and grabbed Bella's shoulders and shook her, "THEY ARE A MONTH AND A HALF OUT OF SEASON!"

"Ok ok sheesh! Calm down." Bella said prying Alice's hands off her shoulders.

"And I tried to fix Carlisle's car and I ended up almost destroying it! I have no tools!" Rose yelled.

"Please Bella we really need you." Edward repeated.

"I am sorry guys. There is really nothing I can do."

"See I do not buy. You were willing to risk your life to save your mother and us from a stupid tracker, you went to Italy to save Edward from the rulers of our race, and you again risk your life to give Edward and Seth a chance to kill Victoria. I do not buy the fact that you cannot talk to our parents to reduce our punishment." Emmett said reasonably.

"Yea I do not think that what we are asking is totally unreasonable." Jasper stated trying to give her mushy feelings.

Bella felt the mushiness and guilt consuming her, but being the stubborn chick she is she fought the feelings off and stood up, "No! I will not give in! I am not helping you guys! Have a good weekend!" She stormed off and Edward followed, "Wait Bella!"

"Edward just leave me alone!" Bella yelled storming over to the office. She dug into her back pack and showed a note to Mrs. Cope, "Here I permission to leave early."

Mrs. Cope nodded and gave Bella to sign a paper and she walked out, "Wait Bells please!"

"No Edward now if you will excuse me I have to get to work!" Bella yelled and she drove off once again leaving him standing there completely confused.

"Dude where did she go?' Jasper asked sensing confusion.

"She said she had work." Edward said dazed.

"But Mike had just said that the store wouldn't be open for awhile because they were having problems with the pipes." Alice said.

"You can't see her at all?" Rose asked.

"No. It's all blurry and what not…like she is trying to block me." Alice explained. They just stood there left to wonder until the bell rang.

Bella had to get out of there. Of course she really didn't have work; she just used that note to leave. Normally that note would have been for anyone who had kids sick and the parents needed to take half a day off or something and she would have felt early. But she just needed a little time to herself before the weekend that she knew was going to be from hell.

"Ok we have to form a different plan." Jasper said. It was the next day…Saturday. Carlisle and Esme had taken them hunting the night before and now after some more yelling and fighting they decided to form a covert operation to take back the house.

"Yea being nice takes too much work and gets you know where." Rose stated.

"So I say we-" Emmett was cut off by Esme yelling, "Kids get down here now!"

"We will finish this later." Edward muttered.

Carlisle and Esme were standing in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs, "Ok we have something that needs to be said. First off Carlisle and I are going out of town again." Esme said.

"Really?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes and the other thing is that we have decided to get you guys a babysitter." Carlisle said.

"WHAT?" They yelled at the same time.

"We are vampires! We are not just some normal seventeen…eighteen year olds. We are old enough to take care of ourselves." Edward said.

"Yea and you all did such a good job last week." Esme said sarcastically.

"You do realize again that we are vampires and you are going to leave us home with a human babysitter. The poor sap is going to have nightmares because of these two." She pointed to Alice and Emmett.

Jasper sighed, "And the Volturi will be on our tails if they find out about this."

The parents smirked, "Well we already thought of that and she should be coming up to the door right about now." Carlisle said.

The kids all wore a face that resembled: 0.o?'

The door rang and Esme answered it, "Hey Bella come on in."

"LITTLE SISTER YOU CAME TO SAVE US FROM THE HORRIBLE BABYSITTER!" Emmett cheered hugging her.

"I KNEW SHE'D PULL THROUGH AND HELP US OUT!" Cheered Alice, "HURRAY FOR BEST FRIENDS!"

"Way to go Bella." Rose nodded when Emmett let go of her.

Edward walked over, "I love you so much." He was about to kiss her when she backed away.

"Actually Edward…uhm…" Bella stuttered and the kids were looking at her.

"Oh no." Jasper said feeling the emotions coming off the parents and Bella.

"Wait what is it?" Edward swung his head toward Jasper then back at his parents and fiancée.

"Meet your babysitter." Carlisle gestured to Bella, "Isabella Swan."

"No! No! Really? My Fiancée is MY Babysitter?" Edward shouted pointing at Bella.

"Wait wait maybe this is some sort of trick. She is obviously undercover." Emmett said hesitantly, "To save us."

Carlisle shook his head and said, "No she is really here to babysit you guys. Now I really hate to do this but as Coven Leader I am placing Bella in charge. What she says goes. Now Bella if you walk this way please we will give you some information…" they lead her to the kitchen and everyone turned back to Edward who was still in shock, "This cannot be happening."

"No it is. They are serious." Jasper said.

"How did I not see this? How?" Alice chocked out.

"She is really going to be doing this?" Rose asked, "She is really going to do this?"

Emmett started to crack up laughing, "This is perfect! I actually have blackmail!"

"How so?" Edward spun around.

"DUDE YOUR FRICKING FIANCEE IS YOUR BABYSITTER! HOW MANY ONE HUNDRED AND NINE YEAR OLD VAMPIRES HAVE AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD AS THEIR FIANCEE AND AS THEIR BABYSITTER?" Emmett laughed.

"Oh yea Emmett how many eighteen year olds can say they babysat their fiancée and their soon to be siblings? Oh and lets add that those said siblings and fiancée are vampires and old enough to be that said eighteen year olds' great-great grandparents?" they spun to see a smug looking Bella and a smiling Esme and Carlisle.

"She has you there." Jasper said.

Emmett couldn't speak and Bella smiled wider, "I thought so."

"Ok so the emergency numbers is on the refrigerator and we should be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. As for you guys behave and do what Bella says to do. Remember she is now the temporary Coven Leader. Understood?" Carlisle sent a glare at the kids and they nodded dumbly.

"Oh and Bella if they behave or misbehave you know what to do." Esme winked and they walked out.

"Love please say that this is a bad dream and you are still my fiancée." Edward leaned down to kiss her lips but Bella put her hand up.

"Sorry Edward, but your fiancée is you babysitter and as such I take my job seriously. That means no kissing up…literally." Bella said smirking.

Emmett leaned over to Jasper, Alice, and Rose, "Dude she has joined the darkside of the force." Rose, Jasper, and Alice nodded agreeing.


	5. The Deal

First off I just want to say thank you for all that are reviewing for the story, I am really glad you are enjoying it! So now on with the next chapter so the chaos can begin!

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter? **

Bella eyed the Cullen siblings carefully. Esme and Carlisle had given her written information on the present activities to look out for when dealing with her future in-laws. Of course that also meant that they had overheard the immanent rebellion upstairs a short while ago also. So here they still stood in the foyer; watching each other, as if daring someone to do something that would cause an uproar in the house.

But Bella was not too worried as she had been before…she was a professional babysitter after all and had a few tricks up her sleeve thanks to Carlisle and Esme. And too this would be payback on Edward for treating her like a child all those months. Watch out Edward, she thought to herself while eyeing her fiancé, welcome to the corner of payback.

Edward was looking at her in disbelief at how the events had turned on him. After all, hasn't he been the one that had others 'babysit' her? He knew somehow that the tables had turned and he was not going to enjoy this; especially after seeing his fiancée's smoldering eyes. What on earth is she thinking? He asked himself.

Rose was mad. She was internally fuming at her 'parents', at Alice for ruining the damn dress, her husband, Jasper, at Edward for not listening to Carlisle and Esme's thoughts, and of course at Bella. Why was she mad at Bella? For not having the gall to say no! This was going to be a long day and she was not going to enjoy it…not one little bit.

Emmett was scheming. He was trying to think of a plan to get out of the situation. He was thinking so hard that steam could be seen coming out of his ears and that Edward was getting a headache by unintentionally listening in on his racing thoughts. Then one plan came to mind. Yes! He cheered to himself. It was so evil…so diabolical….so pure unadulterated pg-13 horror. He could have probably won an Oscar for how evil this was. Then he felt a surge of warm and fuzziness in his direction. Damn it Jasper! He cursed.

Jasper felt a wide range of emotions running through the room. Edward's was shock and bewildered, Rose was anger, Alice was afraid, and Bella was feeling a surge of glee and slight evilness; then he was hit with a surge of pure evil. He looked at where at this was coming from and saw Emmett. He was shocked at how his brother could feel this evil and diabolical that it could put the Volturi to shame. He then started to feel evil himself and started to think…Alice's clothes are always in the way…NO! He sent warm and fuzziness to Emmett and he turned and glared. Sorry brother.

Alice was afraid. For the first time she was truly afraid of her sister to be. She can't see the outcome of this situation; but knowing how pissed she was when Edward had been having them babysit her; this was not going to end well. WAIT? WHY CAN'T SHE SEE ANYTHING? THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANYMORE DECISIONS TO BE MADE! WHAT THE HELL?

"Ok why the hell can't I see anything? The decisions have been made so why the hell can't I see for crap?" Alice yelled suddenly, "Who the hell is trying to keep me in the dark?"

Everyone looked at each other and Bella faked coughed, "I have an explanation, but everyone needs to sit down so I can explain the rules and what not."

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" Rose snarled. She was beyond pissed.

Bella grinned and held up her bag, "Well for one I am the babysitter which means that I am the temporary Coven Leader and two I have something you guys may like."

Everyone looked at each other and Edward sighed, he was defiantly going to have to get used to this madness, "Ok let's go guys."

Sighing in slight defeat…that is except for Emmett they walked into the living room and Bella started, "Well for one Alice can't see anything because I am pretending to be a shifter thanks to this," She pulled out a necklace of a wolf. While she was in La Push she was talking with Seth about the situation she was in, since Jake couldn't be found anywhere since the battle with Victoria, he gave her a necklace and they talked to Billy. According to some of the legends, which have so far turned out to be real, this necklace (with a blessing from an elder) could potentially hold the power of the Quileute wolves. So she could potentially be a shifter or not; whatever makes Alice blind is ok with her.

"WHAT?" They yelled.

"YOU ARE IN LEAGUE WITH THOSE MUTTS?" Rose yelled now even more pissed than ever before.

"More or less anyway that is why Alice is blind. Anyway here is the game plan; if you can last one weekend without the house being destroyed or causing mayhem and mass chaos your grounding will be reduced." Bella explained.

Now everyone was intrigued and Jasper asked, "How do we know if what you're saying is the truth and not a scam to get us to cooperate with this insane madness?"

Bella smirked and walked to a secret area of the living room and everyone was now ultimately in shock as she started to pulled stuff out, "I thought you'd ask that Jazz. Here is a yard of genuine silk fabric imported from Thailand for Alice," Alice gasped and took it gently, "A brand new tool box for Rose," Bella handed her the tool box, "For Jasper a limited edition illustrated copy of The Killer Angels," Jasper gasped and took the book gently as if it would break, "Emmett here is a new X-Box 360," Emmett was shaking with glee and took the X-Box 360 and Bella smirked and looked at Edward, "And here is a new stereo for Edward." He took it from her with wide eyes.

"You got all this back for us?" Alice gasped now delighted, "But wait I don't have any tools to make anything with this. Damn!"

"I don't have tools for a tool box." Rose scowled.

"Sadly I have already read The Killer Angels like thirty or forty times." Jasper sighed stroking the cover.

"And there are no games or controllers for this." Emmett frowned.

"And I don't have any CDs." Edward sighed sadly.

"Ok I didn't buy these, Esme and Carlisle did. Now this is where the catch twenty-two comes in: that stuff that you have is like a safety net. Each time you guys cooperate and do what you are told, you are able gain something for your 'toys'. For instance: Emmett has the video game system. If he does something good or is cooperative he gains one controller or game…whichever I choose. Get it?" Bella explained.

Everyone was smirking…behaving? Ha! That won't be a problem. Edward sighed and said, "Love you are making this way to easy for us. Might as well hand over the incentives to this little game now and tell Carlisle and Esme that we do not need a sitter."

Bella smirked back and said, "Really? Because if you do something bad; then I take away the incentive. So Emmett does something bad and well…bye bye gaming system," Everyone gulped now and Bella smiled even wider, "By the way that goes for everyone. So if one person suffers…everyone suffers. So I suggest you cooperate."

"You are one evil babysitter." Emmett growled.

"Yea didn't know you had it in you." Rose said half proud half annoyed.

Jasper felt smugness coming off of Bella and sighed, this was going to be a long weekend.

So after they talked everyone went upstairs to do their own thing and reconvened in the attic to continue their meeting from before, "Ok I say we screw the plan and just behave. I mean this is Bella we are talking about." Edward said. He honestly did not want to upset her and he needed his music back.

They all looked at each other and Rose sighed, "Ok fine. If what Bella is saying is true then we should behave…or try to."

"Yea, I did have this brilliant plan to take back the house but that can wait. I mean it is just for today and tomorrow." Emmett sighed. He wouldn't hurt his little sister like that.

"I agree. Let's try and behave." Jasper said.

"For Bella." Alice said and put her hand in.

"For Bella." The rest stuck their hand in.

"Although if she double crosses me I will get her back." Rose snarled.

"Yea so true." They agreed.


	6. That Didn't Last Long

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter? **

In the meantime while the vampires were upstairs, Bella laid on the couch looking at magazines for a grand piano for Edward. She was flipping through the certain magazines when she came across one that she thought was really cool. It was a Bergmann BTG 150S Classic Grand. It stood at four feet and eleven inches and it comes with a built in Ipod player system. The color is ebony with a polish finish. But as she was reading she saw the price…$9500.

Her face fell and then she kept reading…the bench was not included with the price. She thought some more and found that the bench would not be a problem. Seth was friendly enough with the Cullens and he knows a little wood work that he wouldn't mind helping her make a nice piano bench…it was actually getting the piano that was tough.

Damn…Carlisle and Esme had said that they would pay for the balance needed for the piano, but that was a little much. Sighing she got out her finance book and paged through it. The 'college' fund had pretty much been spent, but what remained after the motorbike repairs was a little over $50. Since then she had started to babysit again and each week she came close to another hundred and she still had Newton's store to deal with and that was like either a hundred or close to two. So really the average was about maybe five hundred. She sighed she really did not want Carlisle and Esme to pay for the piano. She wanted to earn it. She wanted to be able to proudly say that she gave a present with the help of no one.

Leaning back on top of the magazines she closed her eyes. There must be something more that she could do to earn the money. Quietness surrounded her and she welcomed it maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all…that is until…

"GIVE THAT BACK ALICE! YOU STILL OWE ME A NEW DRESS!" Rose yelled from up stairs. There was a loud smash and a bang.

"I OWE YOU CRAP! THIS IS FOR BELLA!" Alice yelled and then there was a ripping sound, "DAMN IT ROSE LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"EMMETT GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!" Jasper yelled and there was a loud crash and smashing.

"NO!" Emmett hollered there was another smash and then laughter, "HAHA! YOU BROKE THE WALL!"

There was a loud snarl and another smash and she heard Edward's voice, "MY STEREO!" There was another loud furious snarl and soon more banging and thrashing.

"ALICE!" Rose yelled and tackled her sister.

"JASPER!" Edward yelled wanting nothing more to strangle his brother for breaking the stereo.

"ROSE!" Alice yelled back trying to get the upper hand in the battle for the fabric.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled trying to get him off of Jasper.

There was even more banging and crashing and finally the tackled group collided and they were thrown down the stairs, but they did not notice Bella come running and they were all screaming and cursing at each other.

Bella sighed as she watched. They didn't even last ten minutes with their precious belongings and she was sure the upstairs was a mine field. She did not even try to shout over the mass chaos on the floor so she reached into her pocket and pulled out a whistle, but it wasn't just a whistle…

Taking a deep breath she put it to her lips and blew it. The sound was high pitched and the vampires stopped immediately to cover their ears…but that didn't help at all.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jasper yelled feeling everyone else's pain and his own.

"MY EARS!" Edward yelled feeling the pain in the thoughts of his siblings. He would rather experience the burning of the change than this…hell Jane Volturi would have been a better trade.

They were moaning in pain and Bella stopped, "What the hell was that?"Rose yelled.

"Stop yelling please. It's bad enough there is still that ringing in my ears so I do not need to hear your obnoxious voice too." Alice said softly.

"It's called a dog whistle. Dogs' ears are sensitive and can hear this between the ranges of sixteen to twenty-two kHz. Cats although are a little bit more sensitive to the sound so one can only imagine how this would effect a vampire…but I actually do not have to imagine since I know how it effects a vampire." Bella explained.

Edward looked at her in astonishment, "You blew that monstrosity?"

Bella nodded, "Yes. You guys would have continued fighting not paying attention to me like normal so I figured that this would get your attention."

"We are not dogs!" Emmett yelled.

"Why I didn't say that you were dogs but I see what Carlisle and Esme have been dealing with. So care to explain what happened?" Bella said evenly.

Rose snarled at her, "Alice was making a brand new outfit that I thought was for me to make up for the dress fiasco but she was making it for you."

"How was she making the outfit with no tools?" Bella asked.

"I was sketching. It would have been fantastic if Rose hadn't barged in and tried to steal the fabric and ended up ripping it." Alice explained.

Bella nodded, "Ok Jasper…Emmett."

"I was bored so I wanted Jasper to come and play with me, but he wanted to read." Emmett said.

"I wanted to read so I told Emmett no and he took my book." Jasper huffed.

Bella could only guess what happened from there and she turned to Edward who responded, "I was writing staying out of trouble and they barged in and broke my new stereo."

"So you retaliated and joined in the fight; which you all ended up in one big mess." Bella said sighing. Straightening up she called upon the power that used with kids that are misbehaving…a stern voice and a neural face, "Ok I want you all upstairs and clean up whatever mess you guys made. I do not want to hear any arguing. I will be up in a few minutes to see how you guys are doing."

No one moved so Bella held up the whistle, "Do I have to use this?"

"No!" They said and they ran upstairs.

"Human one vampires zero." Bella smirked.

Upstairs they were really cleaning up but Rose said, "Ok I say we take the house back now. That was just pure unadulterated torture."

"Well she did have to get our attention and we really would not have stopped the brawl if she used the normal way." Edward said trying to be reasonable while picking up the shattered pieces of his stereo.

"Come off it dude. She has you whipped. I say no more nice vampires. Time to get evil." Emmett declared.

Everyone except Edward nodded, but being out numbered he had to go along with it, "Fine."

"Operation Take Back House has officially begun." Emmett said loudly.

"IF YOU ARE TALKING THEN YOU ARE NOT WORKING HARD ENOUGH!" Bella yelled up to them.

"After we fix the walls." Jasper said looking at the Emmett, Edward, and Alice holes.

"Yea we may just want to cooperate for a few more minutes." Alice said.

Sighing they got back to work.


	7. Let the War Begin! Enter the Muffin Man!

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

The planning had begun. Operation "Take Back the House" had officially begun. To start with was plan A: retrieve the whistle. That bloody thing was a menace to society and should have never been created.

"Ok so does everyone have their assignments?" Emmett asked. They were hidden in the attic making the final plans.

"Yea, it will be my job to retrieve the monstrosity and bring it back to you." Jasper said in his 'military' tone.

"Right." Emmett said giving a swift nod.

Edward sighed, "So then what does this have to do with the rest of us?"

"WE ARE AT WAR MAN! THIS INVOLVES EVERYONE!" Emmett shook his head ignoring the shock looks on the faces of his siblings, "And because we need to come up with the rest of the plan. So while Major Whitlock works out the issue with your fiancée we will come up with other stuff. So Major…good luck." Emmett saluted.

Jasper saluted back and Alice stood up, "Honey I am blind right now but please come back to me."

"I promise love." Jasper leaned down and gave her a most passionate kiss that was ever recorded…but the perfect moment was ruined by Rose exclaiming, "OH MY GOD! SHE IS A FRICKING HUMAN FOR GOODNESS SAKES! KNOCK IT OFF AND GO GET THE DAMN WHISTLE!" Jasper ran to find Bella.

Bella in the meantime was outside in the backyard, standing on a pole on one leg. She was in tight sweats and a ratty old t-shirt. She was doing some deep meditation and breathing exercises. All emotions were turned off and she cleared her mind. She never thought she had to resort to this type of action against her siblings, but she overheard their plot and she had to be ready for everything…and for that she needed to train and reflect…wouldn't her Eddie be surprised that his little princess wasn't such a helpless human after all. It was then that she felt someone watching her closely. Breathing deeply again she started to exhale and then…

Out of nowhere Jasper jumped out and took a lunged at Bella, but she jumped and did a summersault in the air and landed smoothly on the ground. Before Jasper knew what he was doing he lunged again this time reaching for her whistle, she then blocked by taking his arm with both hands, flipped him causing him to land on his back. And he was down and in order to knock him out, she sent him emotions of fatigue and soon he was out.

Quickly looking around for any signs of witnesses, she grabbed his one arm and dragged him out of the yard and into the sound proof cellar.

"Jasper? Hello? Wakey, wakey Jasper!" Bella called out.

He groaned, "What happened?" He tried to move his arms and started to panic, "Why can't I move my arms or legs? What did you do?"

Bella laughed, "Rule number one: never underestimate your opponent. I thought they taught you that Major. I am not just an ordinary babysitter. I know three forms of Jiu Jitsu that I am a master, I am a master of interrogations, and I know how to fence and use a sword. Pretty much I am my own weapon of mass destruction."

"Why do you know all that?" Jasper asked really scared now.

"Hey a babysitter has to know this stuff." Bella shrugged like it was natural.

"So then what the hell happened?"

"I pretty much drugged you by letting you feel overwhelmed in tiredness and then brought you down here and tied you up in with titanium steel chains that was specially designed for vampires; made by Carlisle and the Volturi."

Jasper tried to break free, but that wasn't working so he called out, "HELP! ROSE, ALICE, EDWARD, EMMETT! HELP!"

"Scream all you like, they can't hear you. This room is sound proof, special thanks to Esme." Bella explained enjoying herself a little more than she should.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked.

"I will be the one asking the questions and since you have declared war on me, you are my prisoner," Bella sighed…this was going to hurt him more than it was going to hurt her, "Tell me where the others are hiding and what they are planning!"

Jasper was glaring at her. He was not going to break, "Eat me!" And he spat at her.

Bella gave him a dirty look, "I tried to nice and be patient. I offered my hand in friendship and this is how you repay me? Tell me or I'll take this and I'll destroy it!"

He gasped. It was his Civil War model kit of the different battlefields, "No not my battlefield anything but my battlefield!" It had taken him many years to track the different kits down. The months he had worked on that model, and Bella had the furnace open and there was a fire in it. All that hard work and dedication would go up in smoke.

"Alright then! Where are they?" Bella yelled still holding the kit.

He sighed, "Ok I'll tell you." Taking a deep breath again he said, "Do you know the muffin man?"

Bella had a look on her face and placed the model down, "The muffin man?"

Jasper nodded, "The muffin man."

Bella scowled, "Yes I know the muffin man…who lives on Drury Lane?"

Jasper again nodded, "Well she's married to the muffin man."

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man!"

Bella sighed and started to pace, "She's married to the muffin man…" Then she suddenly stopped, "Wait a minute…who is married to the muffin man?"

"She is." Jasper said.

"And who is this she?"

"Uhm…a girl is married to a guy who makes muffins for a living?"

"What does this have to do with where your brothers and sisters are?" Bella asked.

Jasper looked scared. The distraction tactic he learned from watching Shrek didn't work…but why didn't that work…oh yea because it was Bella…duh!

"D'OH!" He yelled in a Homer like fashion.

Bella got a gleam in her eye, "It would seem like I have to bring out the big guns…" She turned around and…

"No please…not that…anything but that!" Jasper yelled. As Bella approached him with a bowl and a fork.

"Yes…that!"

"NOOOO!"

Two hours later…..

"I really do not have a good feeling about this. Can't we at least try to be normal kids and just behave?" Edward asked, once again pleading with his siblings.

"No! We are older and we deserve to be treated like the adults we are!" Rose yelled, "Besides I will not be ordered around by a human!"

They started to fight when Emmett whistled and got their attention, "Hello! Back to the mission at hand people!" He looked around, "Dude where is Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Yea it shouldn't take him this long to retrieve a whistle from a human." Rose said.

"I am really starting to get worried…what if something happened to him and Bella?" Alice asked worried for her sister and husband.

Before Edward could do anything they heard thumps coming from the stairs and the door creaked open and everyone gasped, "Jasper?"

His war clothes were tattered and his blonde hair was tousled…he literally looked like he was in a war. He reached out a hand helplessly, "Help." He wheezed out.

"Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed.

"Dude…what the hell?" Emmett asked.

"Bella…torture…me…broccoli…I had to eat it…no salt…no cheese…plain…just plain…the horrors...the pre-unadulterated pg13 horror." Jasper managed out before crying into Alice's chest trying to block out the nightmare.

The three vampires in the room looked at each other and Edward asked, "How did she manage to do this?"

"Yea she is just a human. How could you let yourself be defeated by a clumsy human?" Rose asked.

Jasper jumped up and shook her, "She is evil man! She is the pure definition of evil!"

"I am sure she is not-" Edward started but Jasper jumped on him and shook him really hard.

"ARE YOU DAFT MAN? SHE IS EVIL! SHE MADE ME EAT PLAIN BROCCOLI! I HATED BROCCOLI WHEN I WAS HUMAN AND I HATE IT EVEN MORE AS A VAMPIRE!" He calmed down somewhat and started over, "We are not up against any human. We are up against a human who knows three forms of Jiu Jitsu and is a master at that, a master of interrogations, knows how to fence, and use a sword. Isabella Marie Swan, aka the Babysitter from Hell, is a weapon of mass destruction."

There was a moment of silence and Jasper spoke again, "She was gracious enough to release me from her prison so I could give the commander this." Jasper handed Emmett a note.

He took it and read it out loud, "You fired upon me and I have returned fire. I look forward to this war. Just so you know…you will lose. See you all in Hell, Commander I. M. Swan. P.S Jasper? Really?"

They all looked at each other and they heard laughing from downstairs…this was not going to be easy.


	8. Olive Branch

Ok sorry for not updating sooner. I just couldn't find anything funny to write about and I also couldn't decide who my next victim was…but now that is over and here is the next chapter!

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

Emmett took it and read it out loud, "You fired upon me and I have returned fire. I look forward to this war. Just so you know…you will lose. See you all in Hell, Commander I. M. Swan. P.S Jasper? Really?"

They all looked at each other and they heard laughing from downstairs…this was not going to be easy.

"Ok you know what? Why don't I go talk to her? She is my fiancée after all. Maybe she will listen to me." Edward said. He knew how to reach Bella somehow and make her see reason to all this madness. Then this epic war could possibly be avoided.

Emmett shook his head, "No. One is going to face her alone. Not this time. It's too dangerous."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Please. She is a human that-"

"Took out an emotion controlling, Civil War Major, vampire, who by the way, fought in the Southern Wars! Do you want to end up like Jasper?" Emmett pointed to his brother who was in the corner in a fetal position muttering about demons and broccoli.

Rose looked away mutter, "This is total bullshit."

"Ok who the hell put you in charge of this operation?" Alice asked Emmett clearly annoyed at the situation altogether.

Emmett shrugged, "I put myself in charge. I know everything needed to know about strategic battle strategies and how to find an opponents' weakness and how to run secret covert operations."

"Really now?" Edward asked not amused at all.

"Yes. I am the only one in this house that plays Special Ops, Call of Duty, and whatever else there is military video games." Emmett said proudly.

Everyone with the exception of Jasper rolled their eyes. They were so going to fail miserably at this.

"Ok anyway then why don't we try one more time at making peace with Bella?" Edward asked.

"No. We tried that and it failed." Emmett declared again.

"Because we failed. We couldn't last ten minutes without fighting. She is only doing her job." Edward reasoned.

"The answer is no. Plain and simple." Emmett said.

Alice sighed, "You know give him a chance. I am sure that Bella doesn't want this anymore than we do."

Rose wisely stayed quiet…but her thoughts were anything but. With every thought that was raging Edward was getting more and more annoyed, finally he sent a low snarl her way and she smirked. Emmett noticed and he was getting mad as well. How can his own brother and sister turn against him was beyond him.

"You're either with us or against us. Which is it?" Emmett challenged finally sensing a battle between his brother and his mate. He did not like pulling that card, but it was the only way.

Alice and Edward looked at each other and Edward spoke, "I am not trying to choose sides. I am a good negotiator."

"Yea only if you read the enemy's mind, which you can't read her mind." Rose stated as a point of fact.

"And Alice can't see the future." Emmett also stated. In his mind, they were literally flying blind. They had always relied on Alice's ability to see the future and Edward's ability to read minds.

"I know, but you have to remember that it is also Bella. Please Emmett what if it was Rose that we were fighting against?" Edward pointed out. If he was going to play the guilt card then he was going to play the wife card.

Emmett looked at Rose and he shuddered. He couldn't imagine fighting against his mate. Sighing, he saw Edward's point, "Ok fine. Here take this." He handed Edward a branch.

"What is this for?" Edward asked.

"Duh! It is an Olive Branch. It is used as a sign of peace. Just show it to her and know that you just want to talk." Emmett said.

"Ok."

"You have ten minutes to talk to her. If you are not up here when ten minutes are up, we will assume the worst."

"I can't die. Neither of us can."

"Yea well I am not talking about dying here bro." Emmett pointed to Jasper, who was suffering from post traumatic stress.

Edward nodded in understanding and walked out hoping to get Bella to listen to him.


	9. So Not A Turn On

So I guess back by popular demand this is going to get updated I just couldn't see any inspiration but now I think I have some so here we go the next chapter.

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

**Edward POV-**

So here I was holding a stupid olive branch while walking downstairs to make 'peace' with my fiancée. This is utterly ridiculous and insane. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I saw the love of my existence arguing on the phone with someone, "Come on Jimmy! Please can you like swing something for me! Think of how many favors you owe me!"

I kept really quiet and listened intently, "I am sorry Bella but I don't think we can do anything this late. I mean we would need like eight hundred dollars."

"HOW MUCH?" Bella yelled, "Then I might as well order the damn thing through the fricking catalogue! It is just a hundred dollar difference! Not much of a deal Jimmy…really not impressed." I shivered at her tone of voice that she growled out at the poor guy on the other end. Just one question though…who the hell is this Jimmy?

"Ok easy honey…" Jimmy said trying to calm Bella down.

"Easy? You had better not be trying to calm me down! I have been babysitting for the past month and a half just to rebuild my damn college fund to get my-" Bella was cut off.

"Ok Bells, ok. I will talk to my dad and see what we can swing for you ok? But I can't make any guarantees."

Bella sighed and started to pace, "Ok fine but please get back to me ASAP…I really do want this."

"I know honey…I know." She hung up the phone and sat on the couch.

Sighing I got up my nerve and coughed slightly that her head whipped around, "Edward? How long have you been standing there?"

I held out my olive branch, "Not long…uhm…this is the olive branch of peace. So I come in peace?" I said or questioned at the end.

She smiled, "So the almighty captain is scared and wants to bargain?"

I smiled back and sat down next to her, "Well kind of...uhm actually he or rather all of us want control of the house."

"Really is that so?" She said, "And how do you intend on pulling that off?"

I was watching her carefully. This was not my Bella that I was used to…she was lethal…she has Jasper in a catatonic state because of the cursed broccoli…I had to be careful…who knows what she has on me…wait a minute this was Bella…what am I thinking, "I don't know…but I do not want to see you get hurt so all I am asking is for a truce."

"Truce?" Bella raised her eyes at me, "What kind of truce?"

"Well you pretty much leave us alone and let us be in charge of ourselves." I explained. This seemed to be going better than I thought…Bella started laughing and that got me really confused, "What is so funny?"

She stopped laughing and said, "Right. Let you run the house. That is what is funny! You can barely get along for ten minutes and you want me to leave you in charge? That is going to happen when hell freezes over and that is a fat chance."

That was a low blow to the gut and I heard Emmett's voice in my head, "Give it up dude!"

I growled really low so I knew he could still hear me then out loud said to Bella, "Bells please. I mean we are old enough to be your sum odd great-grandparents. We do not need a sitter…besides wasn't that a tad harsh for Jasper?"

Bella scoffed, "He deserved it."

"In what way?" I asked then I heard Alice growl in my head, "I am so going to make the rest of her existence a Nightmare on Elm Street!"

"He would not cooperate so I punished him the way I knew how." Bella said in a voice that was reasonable.

I sighed, "Bella come on; we are both reasonable people here. Can't you see that this is madness?"

Bella smirked, "Really Edward…you want to see madness?"

I cocked my head to the side as she turned the TV and the VCR on. I gasped at the image and watched the tape my face getting more and more mortified…I had no intentions of Bella seeing any of this…

"How-" I began asking when she cut me off, "Hidden camera that Carlisle installed after the twelfth time you ruined the house."

"You watched-"

"Yep…by the way sorry to say this but…" She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "Robin does not in any way, shape, or form turn me on. And if you honestly believe that Robin ends up with Catwoman then whoever told you that load of crock is so wrong."

I got up abruptly and tore up the olive branch and stormed upstairs. Emmett, Rose, and Alice looked up at me as I slammed the door shut.

"She saw-" Emmett started to ask.

"Yes she saw me dressed up as Robin because you made me play Batman and Robin with you as Batman." I said.

Rose smirked, "I told you that Emmett was lying. How did you not hear that in his thoughts?"

I was still fuming. I was mad at Bella for watching the tapes, I was humilitated that I fell for that lie, and I just wanted this to end…I will not be pushed around!

As if reading my facial expression Emmett said, "That's right Edward! You are a man! Take back your manliness!"

Time to show her who wears the pants in this relationship! And with that we began a war!


	10. House Party and Busted

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

**Alice POV-**

"Ok here is the plan. If she needs to babysit us then we will act like the devious kids we are. We will drive her away from the house like those kids did to that one nanny in Nanny McPhee." Emmett stated.

Rose, Edward, and I gawked at him. Jasper managed to crawl to us and was kind of out of his stupor, "Dude as brilliant as that may sound it is not going to work." He stated, "She is too powerful."

"Nonsense…this plan is full proof. It will be so chaotic and awesome that it will surely drive her out."

Edward looked unsure and Rose stated, "Come on Edward you have to do it. She will not listen to reason."

As much as I hated to do it I agreed with them, "Yes Edward. I do not need to be a psychic to see that there is no other way. Isabella Swan aka the Evil Babysitter from Hell has to go. It may be the only way to save her and us."

Edward looked pained as if he was betraying some confidential secret and he sighed, "Fine."

Emmett smiled evilly as Edward began to talk and then we started planning.

**Esme POV-**

Ah…it felt so nice to be away from the house and the chaos from the kids. Carlisle really did have a conference to go to, but it was only for a day and we were using this day as nice relaxing getaway. But sadly this relaxing thought was short lived and a wave of uneasiness washed over me.

Picking up my emergency phone I dialed home when I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What are you doing love?" My darling husband asked.

"Calling home. I can't help but feel that something is wrong." I said worriedly.

Carlisle sighed and said for the uptenith time, "They are fine love. Just relax. They wouldn't dare hurt Bella and most certainly Edward wouldn't dare disobey my orders." He rubbed my arm but I pressed send.

"I'll call just to check in." I went to the balcony and waited.

After five rings Bella picked up, "Yellow?"

"Hey honey how are you guys doing?" I asked, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah Esme everything is fine…nothing to worry about." Bella said very fast and I picked up the lie instantly.

I heard yelling and music blaring in the background, "Bella what's that noise?"

"Nothing Esme it's the TV." Bella said very fast again. And I heard Carlisle coming over and he had on his curiosity look.

Not buying it for one minute I decided to play along, "Well turn it down so it doesn't break."

"Ok well go back and have fun." Bella said panicking.

"Kay love you guys." I said.

"Yeah you too. Bye." I heard a click and turned to my husband, "Bella said they are fine but I can't get the feeling that she wanted to get me off the phone."

Carlisle sighed as he pulled my close to him, "What did you want to do?"

I bit my lip as I mulled this over. I knew she was lying to me over the phone and something was telling me that it wasn't really alright…"I am sorry love, but we should go home."

Carlisle smiled in understanding and we started to pack and raced to the car.

**Bella POV-**

What had started out as a simple phone call that elated me from Jimmy explaining that he and his dad can build the piano that I wanted to get Edward for $650 turned to hell; the Cullen 'children' turned to mutiny by starting with trying to drive me insane…and who is to blame? My frickening fiancé that is who! Never did I think that Edward would reveal my deepest and darkest fears. So that brings the reason why I am hiding in a closet. My blessed wolf pendent will not even help me and sadly as much as I hated to admit it…I needed Carlisle and Esme's money to pay for Edward's gift which would just be enough.

All of a sudden I heard crashing and banging around upstairs…it was like something out of the Nanny McPhee movie for Christ's sakes.

"WOOOOHOOO! PARTY IN THE HOUSE!" Emmett yelled out.

"WHAT?" I hollered.

Lo and behold there were random people walking in. All of Esme's vases, portraits, lamps were getting broken. Expensive furniture was getting mud, juice spills, and just random stains all over the place, and water was getting tracked all over the house.

"Yo! Get off the chandelier!" I yelled to some random guy. Then I called for Edward over the loud music, "EDWARD!"

"Yes Bella." He said standing next to me.

"What the hell is all of this?" I yelled to him refusing to believe that he had anything to do with all of this.

"It is what teenagers call a house party while their parents are away. After all you wanted to treat us like teenagers so we are acting like teenagers." He explained like this was all normal.

"Well get them the hell out of here!" I said.

"Oh Bella you really need to loosen up." He said. Then he picked me up and said, "Hey Em! Look who crashed the party!"

"Bella! So glad you came out of hiding!" He cheered and then so did everyone else.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled thoroughly not amused. Alice, Rose, and Jasper walked over to us.

"Oh look Rose. Someone needs cool down don't you think?" Alice asked Rose.

"Oh yes I agree…Jasper?" She stole Jasper a glance and he smiled.

"Certainly. Might I suggest the pool? Edward?" He looked at Edward.

Edward smiled and everyone started to cheer as he was carrying me, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen put me down now!"

"You want down love?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Ok if you insist." And he dropped me in the pool filled with…some kind of gooey goop.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as I tried to climb out, "YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD!"

They ran away laughing and chaos raged in the house and the worse bit was that I had no control whatsoever.

The house phone rang and I answered, "What?"

"Bella, we should be home in about ten minutes." Esme's voice came through.

Oh shit! "Ten minutes? Oh please take the long way." I begged.

"What why? What's wrong?" Her panicked voice coming through the receiver.

I had to think fast, "Because it is such a lovely day out. Why are you coming home anyway? I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow?"

I heard her sigh and I was walking trying not to curse at the people, "Because I think it is best we come home…so we will be there soon. Bye!" I just looked at the phone shell shocked. They were coming home…wait not a home…more like a living hell.

"ALICE!" I yelled out.

She appeared in front of me with a drink in her hand, "You bellowed oh great babysitter?"

"You are all so dead and we're screwed." I yelled. Why didn't she see any of this? Surely she should see Esme and Carlisle?

"We? You mean you're screwed." Alice said, "What kind of babysitter allows a home wreaking house party?"

I glared, "Esme and Carlisle are on their way home."

"Wait what?" She gasped. Now she finally realizes that I am not playing.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked while holding Rose and they were dancing. Then they saw me, "Aw is Isabella not having any fun?"

"No Esme and Carlisle are on their way home." Alice said growling.

"Who is coming?" Edward asked as him and Jasper coming to join us, "Why is Emmett cursing that this plan backfired on us?"

I slapped my head, "Whatever what else can go wrong?" I asked.

Of course when a situation is this bad anything can go from wrong to worse, "Uhm…something like that perhaps?" Jasper questioned.

Water started to leak out of the walls up stairs, "Did any of you leave the water running?" I asked.

"Uhm…no." They answered.

This is so not going to end well…

**No POV-**

A car pulled up the drive way as water poured through the door. Carlisle and Esme stepped out and walked up the wet pathway, shock written on their faces.

Inside about a hundred or so people stood in shock as the parents entered. The group on the floor sputtered trying to spit the water out of their mouths.

Carlisel didn't say anything. His eyes were dark and livid and if he was able to his face would be turning funny shades of purples and reds. Esme on the other hand was shaking and she said in a stern venomous voice to match her dark firery intense glare that sent shivers down the people, "Get out of this house right now or so help me god you all will be knocked so far back to the stone age." The kids were too scared to move under the gaze, "NOW!"

Then the kids ran as fast as they could. Esme and Carlisle turned back to the heap on the floor, "You all have some heavy explaining."

"That is right. This is by far the worst thing that any of you have ever done and I am very disappointed." Carlisle said sternly.

Bella looked at her future…or maybe not future siblings. She knew that Carlisle and Esme knew that this was not her fault but she sighed, "Carlisle…Esme…don't blame them…it wasn't their fault…it was mine."

"What?" They all gasped out. The 'kids' stood shocked at Bella proclamation and her willingness to take the blame for something that she did not even do or know of until the last minute.

"Bella no need to take the blame for them." Esme said gently. She knew that Bella was trying to cover up for her 'children's' behavior. So she quickly wrote out a check and handed it to her, "This should cover what you need. Now just get home safely."

Bella looked at the check and it was the exact amount she needed to pay her friend and father for the piano. There was even some left over for Seth for the bench…but she handed it back, "No. I will not take it."

Carlisle and Esme looked at one another and Esme tried to hand it back over to Bella, "Honey you deserve it. After all I know you tried your best."

"But if you read my file you would see in article two section one that I quote," Bella went over to her bag and pulled out a packet and read from it, "If the house is in less condition than when the parents walked out the babysitter will decline payment and will leave honorably and will also offer funds to fix or replace any property so with." Bella sighed and looked around the remnants of the once pristine Cullen House, "So I will take my leave and find some way to fix your house."

"Bella sweetie you are not going to be able to fix this. It has too much extensive water damage and some of the future will take a while to arrive. It would take you forever and besides you have something more important to pay for honey. So please take the money and let's just forget the whole thing?" Carlisle said gently.

Bella sighed again. It was no use fighting it but tried one more time, "How about I will forget about the incident and this mess, but I will still decline to the money. I want no part of a payment that I did not fully deserve. It goes against my morals and expectations." Ending on that note she put her possessions in her book bag and fitted it on her shoulder.

Carlisle just nodded sadly clearly disappointed in her decision but found it honorable at the same time, "If you insist."

"Carlisle you are not serious? She so deserves this," Esme said.

"Honey what can we do? I am a man of principle and as such I believe that she has a right to uphold her morals and if that is her choice then who am I to force something that she does not want." Carlisle said as he walked Bella to the door.

"I hope we will still see you soon." He stated.

Bella just nodded and met the gaze of Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and finally Edward. They did not speak but he gave a small shiver at her broken and defeated gaze. Then she walked out.

**Edward POV-**

We all were on our backs in my meadow. It was the only place that I could think of going and my siblings just followed me. No one was saying a word and I could not get what happened as Bella was leaving out of my head:

_Esme and Carlisle did not say a word to us since they walked into the house. In fact they had completely ignored us and kept their thoughts from me when they were exchanging words with my love. __**We really blew it**__, Rose thought. I didn't do anything but stand there and watched as Bella tried to decline the money and offer to pay for the repairs. __**Where would she get the money to pay for this?**__ Jasper wondered. I had not even a clue. I just remembered her talking about money when I was trying to make peace with her. New respect was found in all of us when she outlined her principles to Carlisle about why she was declining the money. I did not see my eighteen year old fiancée, rather the adult she had to become since she turned eleven._

_Then before she left she met our gazes:_

_**What have I done?**__ –Emmett thought as he tried to tear his gaze away from her._

_**Sadness, loss, hopeless**__ –Jasper thought reading some of her emotions._

_**I still cannot see anything with that pendent she has; but I feel so bad**__ –Alice stated as she looked down._

_**After all we did, she tried to take the blame for us? Why?**__ –Rose asked also looking down._

_Then finally our eyes locked and I shivered. Her eyes held devastation and shame and sorrow. I couldn't comprehend why she would feel like that._

_When she walked out it took all I had not to run to her. No one spoke until we no longer heard her car. It was then that Esme gave Carlisle a broken hearted look and he sighed, "I hope you all are happy with yourselves." _

"_Carlisle-" Emmett started to speak._

"_No Emmett. I do not want to hear it." Looking around Carlisle sighed, "Go. Just go."_

_We did not move as Rose asked, "Where?"_

"_I honestly do not care. You all seem to be content in doing whatever you all please anyway. It is not like what we say really matters to any of you. Just get out of our sight." Esme was the one who spoke up this time. So without looking at them or at one another we walked out of the house._

"What do you think they will do to us when we get back?" Jasper asked.

Alice sighed, "That is one thing I would rather not know."

No one answered her but then Emmett spoke, "Think Bella will forgive us?"

At the mention of Bella's name Alice gasped and for the first time all weekend she had a vision and it was so sudden that she was not able to block me:

**I saw Bella in her room packing. Then she took off my mother's ring that held a special place on her left hand and left it on top of a note addressed for me. Then she went downstairs and left another note for Charlie. Then it went black.**

"What the hell was that Alice?" I yelled startling Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

"I do not know. She must have wanted us to see that so she took the pendent off then put it back on."

Getting up I ran to Bella's house with my siblings following behind me.


	11. A Helping Hand

Ok so I know some of you want to torture me in the worst possible way because of the cliff hanger and all…but please don't. I like living for the most part. But here is the next chapter. I have kind of an idea as to where I am now with how this will end it is a matter of how to get from point a to point b. So thank you for all the reviews and now on with the chapter!

**My Fiancée is my Babysitter?**

**Bella POV-**

When I drove out of sight I debated what I should do. I couldn't go back to their house…but yet I couldn't bear to go home just yet. So taking the damn pendent off I just went for a ride to kill sometime; I had planned to call off the engagement. I had considered leaving his mother's ring and a note on my dresser and then leaving Charlie a note saying I was running back to Phoenix or Jacksonville, but I realized that I couldn't as I crossed into La Push territory. I couldn't bear to part with it any more than he could leave me again. I pulled into Billy's driveway and killed the engine. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked at the ID: Edward. I shook my head as I just continued to let it ring and chucked it in the glove compartment.

I did not want to talk to any of them at the moment Edward included. I laid my head on the steering wheel as I heard a tap on the window. Sighing I saw that it was Billy.

"Hey Bells," he said as I opened the door and he backed away so I could climb out.

I gave a small smile and climbed out, "Hey Billy. Just wanted to give this back to you." I said handing him the blessed pendant.

Taking it he smiled and I could feel a pang of guilt as I just realized where Jake had gotten his smile from and realized I missed my best friend terribly now more than ever. He looked at me again and immediately his small smile fell and his facial expressing gave way to concern, "Bella what is wrong?"

"Long story." I sighed sadly.

"Well come on in and tell me all about it." He said as I pushed the wheel chair and began telling him the story of the weekend from hell.

**Rose POV-**

This is not good…so not good at all. Along the way Edward and Alice told us about the vision. Once we got to Bella's house, in a fit of panic Edward raced to the window and started to frantically search for the ring and his note. I went downstairs with Emmett and saw that there was no note to Charlie like what Alice described.

"Think she tricked us or something? Like revenge for what we did?" Emmett asked me as we continued to search downstairs.

I was looking through the basket that held different paperwork and bills. They had all of Bella's hand writing and dates that they were to go out, but nothing with Charlie's name or any sign of her leaving, "As much as I am pissed at how she treated us and what not, I do not think she would trick us. It is not her style and did you see the way she looked at us? No this is not a trick and honestly-"

"Do not say that my vision is flawed." Alice said cutting me off as her, Jasper, and Edward came to join us downstairs.

"I was merely suggesting she could have had a passing thought and decided to leave him and call the engagement off and then realizing that you could have seen it put the pendent back on not realizing that you have already seen the outcome. Your visions are suggestive based on people's decisions." I stated as a point of fact.

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Hey how did you get that back?" Jasper yelled out. We all gave him a look as we realized the same thing.

"It is called always keeping a backup in case of emergencies like this." He stated and punched in Bella's number.

We sat quietly as the phone kept ringing. Finally after the fifth ring we heard her voice, "Hey this is Bella-" "Bella! Love!" Edward yelled but then cursed as we heard, "I cannot come to the phone right now. Leave a message."

Walking away Edward spoke to the voicemail as Jasper said, "What if she made the decision and not come home at all? Just call Charlie and telling him that she wasn't coming home for a bit?"

"And actually leave Edward? No I don't think so." Alice stated.

"But she honestly looked heartbroken though." Emmett said.

"And how would you expect her to feel?" Edward asked rejoining us siting on the chair, "What we really did was despicable."

We did not speak for a minute. I sighed and turned to Alice, "Do you see her at all?"

"No. Not even when we go back to school. It is like she hasn't made any more decisions yet." Alice said sadly.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a minute and said, "Yes I do see him."

"Wait does that mean that Bella doesn't come home then?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Why would you think that?" Edward asked giving him a look.

"Well think about man. When Bella was at the house Alice could not see anything. Not us nor Esme and Carlisle because of the pendent that Bella was wearing. So if Alice can see Charlie-"

"Bella is not around." Edward finished.

"Exactly." Emmett stated firmly.

Jasper whistled, "Damn we underestimate you sometimes dude."

Emmett sat back wearing a shit eating grin while Edward was rubbing his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "Well I guess she just wants some space for a bit. Let's go home."

"You are just going to give up?" I asked stunned.

"What more can I do Rose? She is not here and won't be here for a while and doesn't want anything to do with me at the moment…if that is her choice then I just have to respect it." He said in a defeated tone, "Besides would you want anything to do with Emmett if he did that to you like what I did to Bella?"

Touché, I thought to myself. The answer to that would be no. I would be doing what Bella was doing right now, which is avoiding all of us. Getting up we walked out the front door and ran away from her house.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked slowly to no one in particular.

We all sighed…we knew what to do; now the question is did we really want to go home and try to face Esme and Carlisle again?

**Bella POV-**

"So then you left and came here." Billy concluded for me.

"Wow that is messed up." Seth stated. He had come in to check on Billy since they had heard nothing from Jake as to when or if he was coming home and stayed to listen to my story.

"Yea, Esme and Carlisle's check would have been perfect. It would have covered the cost of the piano I wanted to get him and pay you for the bench." I said putting my head down.

Seth placed a hand on my shoulder, "But you wouldn't have had to have paid me. I would have done it for you for free."

"I would have felt bad."

"You always feel bad."

"Touché."

Billy sat in silence and got a small smile on his face, "I think I may have a solution to help you."

I perked up, "Really?"

"Yea. Mind you it will not be easy and is not what you are used to as far as baby sitting." Billy started to wheel to the phone.

"Whatever it is I will take it." I said. No matter how much Edward hurt me this weekend I would be damned before I gave up on getting him that damn piano.

"Well let me make a phone call quick." And with that he closed the door to his room.

Seth and I shared him a look, "What is he planning?" I asked.

"I have not a clue but tell me more about this bench."

Taking a pen and paper out of my bag I bang to sketch the design I had envisioned.

A few minutes later Billy emerged and said, "Ok so I cleared everything with your father and you can stay on La Push for as long as this takes."

"He knows about all this?" I asked amazed and wondering where this was headed.

"More or less. I just told him a little white lie about needing help and if it would be ok to call you and have you over for a bit and he said ok."

I gave him a look, "You want me to babysit you?" Seth coughed on his root beer and started to snicker.

Billy looked insulted, "Are you insinuating something missy?"

I started to stutter which caused Seth to laugh even more, "No of course not!"

"I try to give you a helping hand and you ask me a silly question like that." Billy stated now failing at looking insulted.

"I am sorry," I said now realizing that he was joking and got my revenge. I gave him my best puppy pout.

It was his turn to look concerned, "No I am sorry. I was fooling around I didn't mean to make you cry I-" I broke my puppy pout and started laughing and he gave me a look, "Ok ok you got me. Now let's be serious. Jake was supposed to help me clean out the attic and that infernal garage of his and he never did it and," then he gestured to Seth, "these dopes are always complaining that they have stuff they got to do and can't help a poor man out."

"Hey I resent that! Sam always has us on patrol!" Seth shouted then looked at the time, "Which I was supposed to start five minutes ago. I'll call you later Bells!" And he ran out before I could say bye. I turned back to Billy, "Well I suppose I can help you do that."

Billy smiled, "It is going to be a lot of work."

I smiled back, "I can handle it."

"Great we will start first thing tomorrow morning." Billy smiled, "Deal?"

"Deal." I stated and we shook hands. Still not wanting Edward to know what I was up too Billy gave me back the pendent and I drove home.

Once I got in I started to make myself some dinner and go up to my room, sighing I re-looked at my phone and noticed that I had a voicemail and it was from Edward. I listened to his message and decided not to call him back just yet. I sat on my bed and laid back. Once my head hit the mattress the stress from the weekend washed over me and I was out before the microwave beeped.


End file.
